Sorry, No Plot Here
by revailex
Summary: Just straight PWP. Yup.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is seriously just PWP, mostly because I just really felt like writing porn. I dunno. XD but here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Maura moaned as she felt the soft lips press against the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Jane's hands came to rest on her hips, fingers slipping under the silk of her blouse to rub at the soft skin found there. Maura moved her hands to cover Jane's, pressing so the brunette's nails dug slightly into her skin.

Jane placed short, soft kisses up the blonde's neck before placing a kiss to the spot behind her ear that drove Maura wild.

"Hey baby." she murmured throatily into her ear. She felt the shiver run down Maura's spine as she scratched her nails over her girlfriend's stomach. "Did you miss me?" she asked, running her tongue over the blonde's earlobe.

"O-of course Jane." Maura stuttered as Jane's hand moved higher under her blouse towards her breasts. Jane smirked. It had been two weeks since they had been together, due to Maura being out of town for a conference the first and a mother-daughter trip with Constance for the second. To say Jane had missed her girlfriend was an understatement.

She was more than ready to make up for it tonight.

Her hands came up to cup Maura's breasts, running her long fingers over the tops of them. She could feel the lace against her palms, and knew just from it that Maura was wearing the set that she knew Jane loved. She moaned at the thought.

"I think we need to get these clothes off you, don't you agree?" Jane practically purred into Maura's ear. The woman in question nodded frantically, lifting her arms up so Jane could slide off her blouse, which left her in perfectly fitted slacks, heels and the lacy red and black bra that looked beautiful against her creamy skin.

Jane ran her fingers over every inch of Maura's exposed skin, just reveling in the softness of the smaller woman. While Jane was stroking her skin almost leisurely, every touch sent a spark throughout Maura's entire body, which centered right between her legs. She had missed Jane so much while she was gone, but she had refused to touch herself during those two weeks, because she knew she would be coming home to this. She needed Jane. Hot and rough and fast. And now.

She turned in Jane's grasp and slid her hands behind the brunette's neck, twining her fingers throughout the unruly locks. In the heels, she was just slightly taller than Jane. They looked at each other for a moment before Maura roughly pulled the brunette forward, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Maura stepped closer, deepening the kiss as she pressed every inch of herself into the lanky brunette. Jane's hands slid across the smooth skin of Maura's lower back and down to her ass, clutching her even closer. The blonde gasped into the kiss, and then again as Jane slid her tongue against hers.

Clothes were hurriedly removed until Maura was left in the matching set and Jane in her sports bra and boxers. The two moved to the bed. Jane fell onto her back, head hitting the pillows when Maura climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. Jane could feel the heat radiating from between the blonde's legs, and she was sure Maura could feel the same coming from her.

Maura leaned down, capturing Jane's lips once again as she started to grind her hips into Jane's. She slid her right hand under the elastic of the sports bra, cupping Jane's breast while her left hand steadied her.

She pinched and tugged Jane's nipple, causing the brunette's hips to jerk. Maura let out a moan and shoved the sports bra up over Jane's chest, tired of it being in her way. She bent down and took a nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking and letting her teeth gently scrape it.

Jane moaned and wove a hand through Maura's hair, holding her in place at her breast. She pushed the blonde closer into her chest, wanting rougher treatment of her nipple. Maura understood and bit down harder, causing the brunette to jump as it sent a hot rush down to her clit.

Maura let that nipple go and moved to the other one, giving it the same rough treatment. She licked her nipple once more before moving to the soft skin of Jane's breasts, alternating between biting and sucking so as to mark her girlfriend, remind her who she belonged to.

Jane was in heaven; she loved when Maura got like this, when she wanted it rough. But as much as she loved the blonde's mouth on her, it was her turn.

She pulled on Maura's hair slightly, causing her to look up. Jane slid her hands behind the other woman's shoulders and pulled her up slightly. She was now straddling Jane's toned abs and her bra-clad breasts were directly over Jane's face. The brunette licked her lips and moved her hands to unlock the front clasp of the bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders before stopping for a moment to take in the woman above her.

"God Maur, you're so beautiful." she breathed as she buried her face in the blonde's ample chest. Her hands caressed every inch of her chest. She ran her rough palms over Maura's nipples, feeling them harden in her hands. She played with them both as she licked a hot stripe up between her breasts to the base of the blonde's throat, nipping lightly before returning to her chest.

Maura rutted against Jane's abs, desperate to find any amount of friction for her clit. Jane could feel her wetness through the barely-there lace, and sensed how much the blonde needed it, needed her, and needed to be fucked right now.

Jane regretfully pulled herself away from Maura's chest and placed her hands on Maura's shoulder blades, moving down the length of her back before sliding them under the lace panties. She slid the underwear down to Maura's knees, who quickly kicked them off the rest of the way. Maura made to take Jane's boxers off, but she was stopped by said brunette.

"No baby. I want you up here." Jane said, licking her lips as she stared at her girlfriend's wet sex.

Maura wasted no time climbing up the brunette, coming to rest with her knees on either side of Jane's head. She hovered a few inches about her girlfriend's waiting mouth, and Jane could smell her and wanted so badly to bury her tongue deep in her girlfriend. She stretched her neck out and placed a single, soft kiss to Maura's clit. She laid her head back down as Maura lowered herself onto Jane's waiting mouth.

Jane licked slowly around her girlfriend's folds a few times, drinking up her wetness. She wanted to tease her girlfriend more, but she knew that wasn't what Maura wanted. She started thrusting her tongue in and out of her girlfriend, one hand coming up to rub furiously at her clit as the other moved to Maura's lower back, holding her in place.

"Oh fuck Jane, oh fuck, oh, oh my g-od Jane oh fuck me fuck." Maura let out a string of curses as she felt Jane's tongue moving in and out of her, one hand anchoring itself in the brunette's hair, nails digging into her scalp.

The feel of the nails and the swearing spurred Jane on even more. She switched her hand and her tongue, thrusting two fingers into her tight, soaked sex as she licked circles around her swollen clit. Maura clenched around her fingers, drawing them deeper as she rode them.

Jane curled her fingers, hitting Maura's sweet spot repeatedly as she now sucked at the blonde's clit. She drew it into her mouth and grazed her teeth lightly against it.

Maura's entire body jerked. "Fuck Jane I- I'm getting close oh my god so good baby so good." she whimpered, her moans getting louder. Maura's hips were moving of their own accord, matching the breakneck speed the brunette's fingers were going.

Jane could feel how close the woman above her was. She curled her fingers once more against that sweet spot before quickly withdrawing them. Maura cried out at the loss before crying out at Jane's tongue thrusting back into her tight hole. Two fingers moved back to vigorously rub her clit.

"Oh god Jane Jane Jane oh my Jane!" she yelled as she came undone around the brunette's talented tongue. Her orgasm course through her entire body, the rush leaving her breathless. Her legs were shaking from holding herself up and she went to move, but the hand Jane had at the small of her back wouldn't let her. Jane licked Maura's folds as she slid a lone finger back into the wet heat.

She curled the finger against Maura's sweet spot, hitting it over and over again, bringing Maura back to edge of orgasm again. She stroked her inner walls, licking the outside of her folds.

After a few more strokes she felt the blonde's entire body tense, and a strangled wail wrought its way out of the blonde before Jane felt a gush of wetness over her lips, chin, neck and hand.

She slowly stroked the blonde, drawing out spurts of wetness from her shuddering girlfriend. There wasn't anything she loved more than feeling her girlfriend squirt all over her mouth.

She licked Maura a few more times before the blonde collapsed and fell to Jane's side, still panting and twitching from the aftershocks. After a minute or two of catching her breath, she moved and kissed Jane, tasting herself on her girlfriend's tongue.

"That was amazing Jane." she whispered into her mouth, kissing her once more before moving down to kiss the brunette's throat. "Now it's your turn." she murmured, running the fingers of her right hand across Jane's abs.

She made sure Jane's eyes were following her hand, as she removed it from Jane's stomach and slid it between her own legs, running one finger over her slit and still sensitive clit, coating it in her own wetness. Jane's eyes were locked to her finger, and she watched as Maura slid it down her boxers and through her own slit, mixing the two of them on her finger. She then watched slack-jawed as Maura brought that finger up to her mouth, her pink tongue licking it sensually. She moaned at the taste, a moan that sent a rush of arousal through the brunette.

Jane pulled the blonde down roughly, crashing their lips together. Maura's hand immediately slid back into Jane's boxers and two fingers were quickly thrust into Jane, scissoring in the wet heat. Jane moaned and her hips worked to match Maura's speed, and she knew she wasn't going to last long.

Maura broke the kiss to move her lips to Jane's ear, biting at her earlobe before beginning to whisper.

"God baby I love how wet you are for me, so fucking hot and tight around my fingers." Maura added a third finger, stretching the brunette. "I'm the only one that gets to see you like this, wracked with pleasure, all because of my fingers in your pussy. It's all mine. You're mine."

Jane was in heaven. She loved hearing Maura talk like this. "Yes b-baby, yes, I'm all yours, only yours, you're the o-only one that makes me feel this good, so good Maur so fucking good."

"That's right Jane." the blonde said as she somehow moved her fingers faster. "Now," she rasped, "I want you to cum all over my hand just like I came all. over. your. face." she said, punctuating the last words with a thumb pressing into the brunette's clit.

Jane's world went black for a moment as she came with a yell, squirting against the blonde's expectant hand. Her hips jerked as pleasure wound its way through her entire body.

Maura stroked her through the aftershocks before withdrawing her hand. Jane opened her eyes weakly just in time to see Maura licking her hand clean, causing the brunette to groan. She couldn't quite move, so the blonde did instead. She curled up into Jane's side, head resting on her shoulder as she pulled a blanket over the two of them. After they were securely covered she slid her arm around the brunette's waist, who was able to move enough to slide her arm around Maura's shoulders.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "God Maur. I love you so much." she said, her fingers toying with a strand of her honey blonde hair.

"I love you too Jane." Maura whispered, snuggling closer to the brunette as the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
